Dear Diary
by Faylicia
Summary: Miku is a high school girl who wants to live a "dramatic adventure" when she comes across an old library and meets Megurine Luka. She finds out about a secret diary and ends up going on a trip from which she might not return... at least as the same person. Miku x Luka, Yuri/Shoujo ai. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday, the first school day after a nice and relaxing weekend. Miku wore her dark blue navy uniform and went downstairs quickly.

"Miku, you're going to miss the train!" her mother warned her.

"Geez, don't bring me bad luck, mom!" she pouted and drank her milk rapidly before packing her umbrella. She started running as soon as she was in the street. She had to make it to the bus station on time. Miku hated Mondays, as many other people did but she also hated having to wake up early. When she finally arrived, the train was about to leave. She entered quickly and let out a sigh of relief as she sat in one of the seats and panted. Everyone looked at her oddly but she didn't seem to notice. She felt nauseous due to having run so much.

"… and that was how in the Kenji era…" the teacher could be seen writing on the board but Miku was absorbed looking at the falling rain through the window. It's not like she wasn't a good student, just sometimes she got distracted because she had too many things on her mind and then the usual question came to her mind… She had been studying so hard all this time to get to a good university and become a musician. But, what would she do once she did so? Well, she would just set more and more goals, like become well-known and such things… But was that really the reason for her to be living? In this boring world without meaning no one really cares about why they actually live and just keep going on. Shows with boring situations are not usually interesting to see, so what makes people think that living in one is okay? Miku didn't understand it, but there were few things she could do at her age. Fortunately, she would become eighteen soon and those problems could cease to irritate her but, what would happen to her school days? Would they just be boring? Miku sighed at the thought of that. She didn't want it to become like that.

The bell rang; it was time to leave the school. It was still raining slightly outside but it was so slight Miku didn't really need her umbrella. She had decided to do something about the thoughts that had been tormenting her for years; not something very interesting but it was at least better than going at home. It could delay her though, but that hardly mattered. She wanted to go to an old library and stay there and read. Few people came there and she was sure that it would be nice. It was a bit far from her school, so she took the train and went there.

The door cracked as Miku opened it. "Welcome," and old lady wearing a kimono said. The library was small and dark, the space between the bookcases was narrow and many of the books seemed like they had seen better days.

"Good evening," Miku answered and headed to one of the bookcases nearby. She picked one of the books in her hands and examined it carefully. The cover had a faded brown color and the inside of it was almost illegible, "_why would anyone sell a book like this_?" Miku wondered.

"Luka-chan, Luka-chan," the woman called and Miku almost gasped since she was so concentrated in the books. A tall woman with pink hair was seen coming downstairs along with a calico cat that rubbed its head on her leg.

"Yes?" she asked with a serious expression on her face and Miku couldn't help but stare.

"How is your research going?" the woman asked as she took a sip from her coffee. The cat ran near her.

"I haven't been able to find it yet but I'm at it…" the girl called Luka answered as she rubbed her head. Miku watched her as she went back upstairs and after thinking about it for some seconds she approached the woman's desk. The woman lowered her glasses and looked at Miku.

"Is there something you need?" she asked as she examined Miku carefully.

"It may be rude to ask…" Miku started a bit embarrassed, "but, what research was the girl talking about?" she asked reluctantly.

"Oh that…" the woman leaned on her seat and took another sip of her coffee. Miku watched curiously. "That girl gets some of the books I have here; she goes to get them for me… as you can see I'm really old and I can't do it myself. Many of the books here are antiques or old books that were never published," she explained.

"Yes, they certainly seem like antiques," Miku declared. "Does the girl work here?" she asked.

"Yes, why? Do you want to work too? I have some requests if you're interested…" The woman said as she opened a notebook and flipped through its pages.

"I can?" Miku said as though she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, why not?" the woman replied, not paying attention to Miku's astonishment.

"Yes, yes, I'd like to!" Miku exclaimed cheerfully. The woman looked at her for some seconds before handing her the notebook.

"Here are the books and the possible locations you might find them... I'll pay you once you bring one here," the woman explained.

"Th… thank you!" Miku said excited. At least now she had something adventurous to do.

-o-o-o-

"Marie-obaa-san, I have another book!" Miku exclaimed as she entered the small library.

"I see, I see, very fast indeed…" Marie said as she took the book in her hands. She opened it and read a bit before leaving it on her desk.

"Is, Luka-san not here today?" Miku asked curiously. She had talked to Luka a few times now but it's not like she knew her very well. She was supposed to be her co-worker or something like that but they rarely did anything together. By that time, Miku already knew that Luka was a college student but no more than that.

"She's upstairs," the woman affirmed.

"O-okay…" Miku said hesitantly after going upstairs herself. The wooden stairs cracked as she stepped on them. Then, she finally saw Luka in a dark room staring at the sunset through the window as she sat on the tatami, holding a can in her hand.

"Hey, Miku-chan," Luka said indifferently without even looking at Miku. Miku smiled bashfully and sat next to her.

"How are you, Luka-san?" she asked with that same smile.

"Fine, and you?" Luka said without seeming to be very keen on starting a conversation.

"Fine…" Miku blushed and played with her fingers awkwardly.

"What a beautiful sunset, yet it's so sad at the same time…" Luka suddenly said as though she was talking to herself.

"Umm… I guess you are right, it does feel kind of nostalgic for some reason even though it doesn't remind me of something," Miku admitted. Then Luka looked at her for the first time. She didn't say anything though. "Do you know what happened in this library years ago?" she finally spoke.

"No, why?" Miku asked curious.

"I see…" Luka smiled lightly. "Then, that's fine," she said.

"What happened?" Miku asked insisted.

"Why don't you go home, Miku-chan? You must be tired…" Luka replied, ignoring her.

"Umm… why do you stay up here, Luka-san?" Miku said as she stood up.

"I just like seeing the old streets of Tokyo through the window," Luka answered.

"Oh, okay. I'll be leaving. See you, Luka-san," Miku said and as she was about to open the door Luka grabbed her hand.

"No actually… stay here tonight, Miku," she suggested with a troubled expression in her eyes. Miku looked at her puzzled. From all the things that Luka could have said this was something Miku didn't expect at all. "Watch the sunset with me and the old Tokyo…" Luka said a bit worried.

"Lu… Luka-san?" Miku called her in confusion. "I don't even have any sleepwear…"

"I'll lend you a t-shirt…" Luka suggested. "If you stay… I'll tell you the story of the library," she smiled.

"The story… of the library?" Miku asked as she sat down again. Luka's expression calmed. "Do you have any special relation to this library?"

"Well… I used to come here when I was a child…" Luka said bitterly and Miku wondered why.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"Oh, come on. I'll tell you when it gets dark, it will be your bedtime story," Luka patted her head, causing Miku's cheeks to redden.

Luka turned on the lights and Miku got inside the futon, next to Luka.

"Are you going to tell me the story now?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure, I'll tell you," Luka smiled. "It was a long time ago, when Marie-obaa-san was still young," she began. "A girl happened to pass by this library, just like you. She became good friends with Marie-obaa-san and thus gave her precious diary to her so that she could sell it as an antique in the future. I'm not sure whether it counts as one, but the story behind the diary is most interesting…" Luka explained.

"What was the story?" Miku asked curious.

"She was in love," Luka said gently. "But she never revels with whom… The person was murdered in this library by some mentally disturbed individual. After that, the girl disappeared and Marie-obaa-san did never hear anything about her again. However, she kept a second diary at that time and I'm in charge of finding it," Luka finally said.

"Oh that's so cool!" Miku said happily. "But… I'm a bit scared a person was killed here…" she said nervously.

"Don't worry," Luka whispered and stroked her head.

"Luka-san…" Miku called her as she gazed at her in the eyes.

"What?" Luka asked a bit flustered.

"Can… I help you with that research?" Miku pleaded.

"Hm… yes, I guess so," Luka said after some seconds. "Go to sleep now," she ordered.

After that day, Miku and Luka began hanging out very often. But they were never able to find the diary until one day Luka invited Miku to a sushi restaurant. It was a traditional and elegant place, which made Miku feel a bit uneasy.

"Luka-san… umm… is there something you would like to talk about?" Miku asked as she took a sip of her green tea.

"Not really, why do you ask?" Luka responded with a smile.

"Do you have any news about the diary?" Miku queried.

"Let's see… I might have something…" Luka smiled again. Miku suddenly felt some chills but she didn't know why exactly. Soon, an expression of terror was drawn in her face. For the rest of the time they both remint silent until Luka suddenly spoke, "I might not have much time left…" she blurted in a casual tone. Miku dropped her chopsticks…

It was raining heavily. Miku ran as fast as she could in the middle of the night. She didn't know where she was going. She ran as fast as she could and ended in the old library… But why was Luka there? Luka looked at Miku surprised, as though nothing had just happened. Miku stared at her with her eyes wide open. Marie-obaa-san didn't seem to pay attention to the 'library Luka' though.

"It can't be… is Luka-san a hallucination?" Miku said to herself but of course there was no answer…

"Miku-chan!" she heard Marie-obaa-san's voice as she opened the door and left. She didn't believe that she had just done. She left something really odd when Luka said those words to her. She didn't know how to explain but she just knew Luka was completely serious about it.

"Luka-san…" she said panting as soon as she arrived at the restaurant. She sat down reluctantly.

"I was waiting for you," Luka said as though nothing had happened.

"What's going on?" Miku asked confused.

"Don't ask me," Luka said bitterly.

"I'm sorry…" Miku replied guiltily.

"You are completely soaked," Luka commented with a strict tone as she caressed Miku's cheek. She slowly approached her and looked at her shirt purposely. Miku's face completely reddened. Luka placed her hands on her shirt and began unbuttoning it slowly.

"Lu… Luka-san?! What are you doing?!" Miku yelled.

"Shh… don't be so loud," Luka placed a finger on her lips.

"Luka-san!" Miku said a bit quieter as she pulled her away but Luka didn't seem to care. She had completely taken off Miku's shirt and Miku tried to cover herself in embarrassment. Then, she leaned a bit and whispered to Miku's ear.

"Miku… I think…" she began. Miku gulped. "I think…" Luka repeated. Miku's heart was beating incredibly fast and she shut her eyes, afraid to her hear the rest of Luka's statement. Then she felt a cloth over her shoulders and she slowly opened them. "…you'd catch a cold," Luka said boldly as she drew back. Miku stared at her dumbfounded.

"Th… thank you…" she finally said.

"We're leaving now," Luka announced. "I'll take you home," she said as she took hold of her hand. "I'm sorry but I must leave… in order to find the diary. I will be abroad for some time, I don't know for how long…"

-o-o-o-

"I can't believe it…" Miku thought to herself one day as she was leaving from school. "Luka-san is leaving…"

She went straight to the library as she would do every day of the week after school. Marie-obaa-san was there examining some books in the book cases. The cat slept on her desk near a small plant.

"Good evening," Miku said, almost whispering.

"Good evening and speak louder… I can't hear very well at my age…" Marie-obaa-san complained.

"Oh, sorry…" Miku apologized. "Um, where is Luka-san?" she asked a bit apprehensively.

"She's upstairs, as usually…" the woman replied.

"When… when is the leaving…?" Miku stammered.

"Soon, very soon. Tomorrow," Marie-obaa-san explained.

"No way…" Miku said as she stared at the ground, tears forming in her eyes. She rushed upstairs.

"Luka-san," she called as soon as she saw her beside the window.

"I didn't expect you would be here…" Luka replied rather indifferently.

"Luka-san, are you leaving tomorrow? Are you going to return?" Miku asked afraid.

"I don't know," Luka responded as she began packing her things.

"Luka-san I…" Miku started.

"Yes?" Luka asked without looking at her, still concentrated in her packing.

"I… really like you…" Miku finally said. Luka stopped for a moment and looked at her confused.

"Yeah… hmm… me too…" she answered a bit flustered.

"Um, th… thank you…" Miku answered embarrassed and Luka just kept packing her things.

"_Ah, I'm so helpless…_" Miku thought. She actually liked Luka as a woman but she wouldn't dare admit that in front of her.

"Luka-san…" Miku said as she hugged her from behind.

"Miku… you act as though you were in love with me…" Luka declared quite casually without paying attention to Miku.

"N-No!" Miku stammered. Luka giggled.

"Yes, yes, don't worry, I'm sure it will fade away…" she joked.

"It won't!" Miku said but then she covered her mouth upon realizing what she had just done. "I mean…" she said nervously. Luka cleared her throat and turned towards Miku.

"Are you serious?" Luka asked.

"Um, well…" Miku stammered.

"I asked something!" Luka said strictly.

"S-sorry! I'm just embarrassed. Ugh… it's true…" Miku admitted completely flustered without even looking at Luka.

"Oh," Luka just pulled Miku to her embrace after saying that and stroked her back gently.

"Luka-san?" Miku asked confused.

"I'll be back in around a month…" Luka whispered and let Miku go.

"Okay…"

Miku had always wondered what it would be like to live an adventure.

-o-o-o-

Two weeks had already passed since Luka left. They hadn't really talked much and Miku couldn't help but feel lonely. That day she had been practicing the piano in the club room for hours when the teacher walked in.

"Sensei!" Miku exclaimed.

"The weather is getting warmer…" he said with a smile.

"Yes…" Miku agreed. Suddenly her phone rang. "Um, hello?" she said as she picked it up. "Luka-san?!" she widened her eyes. Her teacher looked at her worried.

"Miku you have to come soon… I-" that was what Luka said and her voice was cut. Miku let her arms drop.

"What is going on?" she managed to mutter in a low voice.

* * *

**I had a bit of trouble writing this because I had to rewrite it a few times since I wasn't really writing what I wanted to write and I just kept going on about murders and afterlife... . The next chapter is going to be the last one. I just wanted to take a short break before continuing with Miku in the Shinju Forest. **

**~I hope you enjoyed it~**


	2. Chapter 2

The airport was incredibly crowded. "_I'm going to be late…"_ Miku thought, looking at her clock. It was spring break. She didn't have many days to travel but in case it got bad she would stay longer. Marie-obaa-san followed behind her, sliding a small suitcase. When they were finally on the plane Miku dared to ask something she had wanted to ask for a long time now. "Marie-obaa-san… what happened to Luka-san?" she asked a bit awkwardly.

"She was arrested," Marie-obaa-san replied with a serious tone.

"No way!" Miku exclaimed.

"I'm telling you it's true!" the woman complained.

"Oh, yes… sorry…" Miku replied shyly. They had trouble finding the exit of the airport in Singapore but once they were out they immediately headed to the hotel.

"Luka-chan… must be in 'utopia'" Marie-obaa-san declared as she put her glasses on. They were sitting Miku's bed in the hotel.

"Utopia?!" Miku repeated confused.

"Utopia is building where an organization works to discover the deep origins of this world…" Marie-obaa-san said as she looked away.

"Eh? Wow, really?" Miku asked surprised. "But… what do they want Luka-san for?"

"Apparently, the diary she's after has some clues as to what our lives mean in this world…" the woman explained.

"So, she's there to help them with the research? She sounded like she was in trouble though…" Miku said with a puzzled expression.

"That's because she's there to stop them!" Marie-obaa-san exclaimed.

"Stop them? Why?" Miku asked as she scratched her head.

"Because if they find out about that they won't use it for good… but rather for spreading evil…" she explained.

"How do you know all this?" Miku asked again, baffled.

"That's because… apart from handling a library we are part of a Defense Department that works in order to protect the diaries…" the woman confessed. Then she placed her hand on Miku's shoulder.

"Are there… many diaries?" Miku queried.

"Countless of them…" Marie-obaa-san looked away. "Through the years many bright people have written words of wisdom in those diaries, one of those was a friend of mine… but they must not be revealed to the public, because it's bound to spread chaos."

"But Luka-san said that it was a diary of a girl who was in love…" Miku said even more confused.

"But her beloved died and then she discovered something she shouldn't have… how to bring someone back to life, at least some clues…" Miku widened her eyes upon hearing those words. She still couldn't quite believe it.

"That's… it can't be…" Miku uttered. "Then, how- how can they come back to life?" she asked worried.

"Of course I can't tell you… just the members of the Resuscitation Defense Department can know when they reach the age of 70 and after making a very important vow…" Marie-obaa-san said with a strict tone.

"Oh, I see… but it's really bad if that organization finds out about it right?" Miku asked eagerly.

"Yes, that's why we must stop them," Marie-obaa-san affirmed.

"Okay, I get it now," Miku concluded with determination.

"You better go to sleep, we'll talk about the rest tomorrow…" Marie-obaa-san said as she walked away.

"Wait… um, is Luka-san some kind of spy?" Miku asked before letting the woman leave. Marie-obaa-san turned back at her.

"Yes, she's a spy of the Resuscitation Defense Department," she said and went over to her bed. Miku lied in her own bed and opened her phone. She called Luka. She waited impatiently for Luka to answer as she listened to the beep sound.

"Miku?" Luka's voice was suddenly heard.

"Luka-san! Thank goodness you are okay…" Miku declared.

"What did you want?" Luka asked a bit coldly.

"We are in Singapore now, you know. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I was worried..." Miku pouted.

"Okay, I have to hang up now so…" Luka interrupted their conversation.

"Wait, Luka-san!" Miku almost yelled.

"What? You just want to talk to me? Do you think I have time for that?" Luka replied a bit troubled.

"It's not that… I just miss you…" Miku declared guiltily with a grieved tone.

"Okay…" Luka said with a dull tone. "If it's you I guess I can make some time…" she said and Miku's face immediately brightened.

"Luka-san…" she called her.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you soon…" Luka said gently. "Then I'll give you a nice hug," she promised.

"Really?" Miku asked excited.

"Of course,"

The night in Singapore was a bit hotter than Miku had expected. She found herself rolling in the bed, not being able to sleep. Thinking about Luka and that hug she would give her when she saw her. On the other side, she thought she should be worrying more about the organization rather than anything else but, what could she possibly do? She had fallen for Luka. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the window. She turned her head towards it, apprehensively.

"Kya!" she gasped upon seeing a shadow opening the window. The shadow moved towards her rapidly and came to her bed. She was about to let out another scream when it covered her mouth and took her to the balcony by force. There in the moonlight, she finally saw the shadow's face.

"Luka-san!" she exclaimed.

"Geez, who did you think it was?" Luka complained.

"I don't know… why did you act so suspiciously?" Miku complained.

"I didn't act suspiciously," Luka replied. "Anyway, I came to give you something,"

"Um, what?" Miku asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"This," Luka answered as she wrapped the girl in her arms. Miku hugged her back.

"Yes… I suppose…" she said with a bashful smile. Luka giggled and stroked her head. She let her go and smiled at her. Miku smiled too and wiped off her tears. "I still have to tell you something…" she declared with a more serious tone. "I umm… I love you, Miku!" she blurted as she held the girl's shoulders. Miku broke into laugher. "Hey, what is so funny? Are you making fun of me?" Luka complained embarrassed.

"No… it's just that… you were so flustered… and I was so happy…" Miku explained as she laughed.

"Geez, don't laugh. I'll take it back," she threatened her.

"No, no, don't take it back," Miku sang as she hugged Luka. "I love you too," she smiled at her. Luka blushed.

"I- I see…" she answered.

"By the way Luka-san… I thought you were in this… 'utopia' building. How did you even get out?" Miku stated a bit troubled.

"They guards happened to make a mistake and I managed to fool them… I came here to see you… Because you said you missed me and all…" Luka confessed as she looked away. "And well… to ask your help too…"

"My help?" Miku asked puzzled. "How could I possibly help in any way?"

"Well, there isn't anyone else who can help me… we're short of spies… no that we had many to begin with but anyway. What do you say?" Luka proposed. "I promise I won't let anything harm you," she declared.

"Shouldn't we inform Marie-obaa-san before?" Miku asked reluctantly.

"We don't have time," Luka replied disappointed. "We need to rush."

"Okay, I guess there's no other choice then. I'll go with you," Miku said with a determined expression.

-o-o-o-

They entered a large circular building, mostly made of glass. It seemed very modern. The lights were off, it was completely dark. Luka held her hand the whole time, making her feel safe. . Miku wondered what kinds of experiments were conducted there.

"The diary must be kept in the director's office…" Luka whispered.

"Stop right there," a man emerged from the dark. "Security!" he yelled and two other men appeared before them. Luka stood protectively in front of Miku but they were soon both caught and tossed into an empty room and locked.

"Luka… what are we going to do?" Miku pouted.

"I don't know… they took my phone…" Luka said worried. "We must ask for reinforcements, but how?"

"Um, I wonder…" Miku said worried.

"If we don't do anything they will discover how to revive the dead and sell the method to the public…" Luka explained.

"That would be troublesome," Miku agreed.

"But I can still call Marie-obaa-san," Luka declared as she took a pen out of her pocket.

"A pen?" Miku widened her eyes.

"Every member of the Department has one… so I can contact her and every member if I press this button. She will know that there is something wrong and send someone… For the moment we can only hope…"

-o-o-o-

"What, did you say, Miku-chan is there too?" Marie-obaa-san said on the phone.

"As I said she's there with Luka-chan," a male voice informed her.

"I see… what can we do though?" the woman asked concerned.

"Our best bet will be for me to go there," the man answered. A black haired middle-aged man hanged up his phone and put his coat on. "To 'utopia'" he said before leaving the room where he was.

-o-o-o-

"Miku… I love you…"

"Yes… me too, Luka…"

Luka leaned slowly towards Miku and placed her lips on hers. She kissed her and Miku responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around Luka's neck. A loud noise was then heard.

"Kya!" their lips parted and Miku looked towards the door. The black-haired man stood in front of them.

"Morishita-sensei!" Luka exclaimed.

"Morishita-sensei?" Miku repeated in confusion.

"I'm her mentor, just another member of the Department. There's no time to explain that now, let's go!" Morishita-sensei exclaimed and they ran, following him. They went up the luxurious stairway that had a red carped laid on it and reached the director's office. Luka forced it open. There was no one there.

"Wait," Morishita-sensei put his arm before them. "Don't turn on the lights," he warned them. He took out his flashlight and inspected the place.

"The diary must be in that bookcase" Miku declared as she pointed at the bookcase in the corner.

"Why do you say that?" Morishita-sensei looked back at her astonished.

"Oh?" Miku looked at her hands baffled. "I don't know…" she replied with her eyes widened.

"Well, it won't hurt to check," Luka said and went towards the bookcase slowly.

"No, wait Luka-chan," Morishita-sensei said but it was too late.

"It can't be, it's here…" Luka stated and took it in her hands. "How did you know, Miku?" she looked back at the girl.

"I seriously don't know…"

"Luka-chan, give that diary to me," Marie-obaa-san's voice was suddenly heard and when Miku looked she saw her standing in front of the door.

"Why so worried?" Luka asked apprehensively.

"Luka-chan, just listen to what she says," Morshita-sensei warned her.

"Why? What's so wrong with this diary?" Luka asked concerned.

"Luka?" Miku called her with sadness in her eyes.

"Miku-chan, Luka mustn't look at that diary! Not even the cover!" Marie-obaa-san yelled but soon emergency sounds invaded the place.

"Run, all of you! Come!" Morishita-sensei said and helped Marie-obaa-san as the girls followed him. They got out of the building safely and he guided them to his black car.

"You are going to be okay," Luka reassured Miku as the both entered. Cars from 'utopia' followed them but Morishita-sensei reached the hotel quickly.

"Luka-chan burn the diary with this ligher!" Morishita-sensei yelled as he threw the lighter to Luka.

"I can't probably burn it… It's just… this diary…" Luka mumbled.

"Miku-chan, take it from her. It might return her memories!" Marie-obaa-san warned her as the guards from the 'utopia' building got out of their cars and surrounded them.

"What memories?" Miku asked confused.

"Luka-chan has amnesia, just do it!" the woman yelled.

"She's basically on the list," a tall middle-aged blonde man declared as he got out of the most luxurious car. He was wearing an elegant red suit and his hair was incredibly long. He smirked. "She's on the list… of experiments,"

"Eh?" Miku uttered with an emotionless expression.

"Yes, yes," the man continued as he went closer to them. Luka's face had frozen.

"One of the first people to be revived with the help of this diary," he blurted.

"Revived?" Miku asked frightened.

"Exactly," he replied and Luka looked at him with a hateful expression. "I must thank you. Your diary was of great use to us…"

"My diary?" Miku said as though she was beginning to remember but then Luka turned the lighter on, determined to burn the diary.

"Luka! Wait!" Miku pleaded. "What is going on here?! Tell me!"

"I'm not sure…" Luka said frightened. "But I just remember seeing this diary somewhere before…"

"Miku… Luka is… Luka is... she's the girl who died in my library, that day… a long time ago…" Marie-obaa-san confessed as tears rolled down her eyes.

"No," Miku mumbled. "No, it's a lie!" she cried. "It's a lie…"

"I see that you are starting to remember too, who you used to be…" the blonde man smirked at her. She looked at him with an expression of terror. He approached her even more. Miku gasped. "How did you know where the diary was? Because you were the one to put it in there," he explained. Suddenly, an image came to Miku's mind; the director's office. It used to be her apartment. She had been the girl who had written the diary from the very beginning. At least, that was her past life.

"No!" she screamed upon remembering. The man laughed.

"As if I would care about the diary. I have thousands of copies of it," he smiled as he looked at Luka who was about to burn it to ashes.

"Miku-chan, please be strong!" Morishita-sensei said.

"You need the diary to do it," Miku answered to the man as whipped off her tears, but still with a pained expression. "They contain the feelings of the one who wrote it, if it's burned those feelings will be left to fly away… Your copies don't have the feelings on them!" she cried. "That's the rule number one," she declared. Everyone else looked at her with their eyes wide open as she explained that.

"Nonsense!" he argued. "In the worst case, I'll just use you and your dear feelings instead!"

"Don't touch her!" Luka yelled at him as she put the diary on fire. The fire reflected on Miku's eyes. Morishita-sensei took his gun out and pointed at the blonde man to prevent him from taking Miku. Luka, however, began fading as though she wasn't more than an illusion. Miku ran towards her and reached her hand to hold hers.

"Luka!" she cried. Luka looked at her with a sad expression.

"I was never able to tell you…" she started but then she began fading even more. "…how much I loved you…"

"Luka!" Miku called out her name but she wasn't even able to hold her hand anymore as it wasn't tangible.

"I'm happy… that I was given the opportunity to do so, even as an experiment… I hope I can meet you again someday…" Luka said before fading and then her voice was heard again. "I love you…" Miku broke into tears and Marie-obaa-san rushed towards her.

"It's okay, Miku-chan, it's okay, don't cry," she patted her back gently but Miku sobbed nonstop…

Then men left as there was nothing they could do anymore and Morishita-san placed his gun back in the inner pocket of his coat. Miku passed out and he rushed towards her. When she recovered, she just returned to her normal life in Tokyo and never again saw any of them… Sometimes even now she can hear Luka's voice whisper.


End file.
